Betta Love (Discontinued)
by derpwholikesaliens0
Summary: Len is an ordinary high school boy. He has friends, decent grades, and lives in an apartment alone. But one day he decides he's really lonely, and wants to keep a pet. He decides to get a betta fish, and takes her home. But what if the fish is not really a fish, but a transformed person. Len will get more than he asked for. Rin x Len, rated T to be safe. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Another Rin x Len fic from me, and this is my second multichap. This was inspired by my betta fish, Rin. I just got her on Monday, and she's a yellow female betta, so I picked that name! Please Read and review.

* * *

Kagamine Len was any other cliche anime high school student. He lived alone in an apartment, had some friends at school, and was a B average student. Today was an ordinary day for him after school as he walked home from school.

 _"Y'know, I've been kinda lonely lately"_ thought Len. He then got an idea.

 _"I should get a pet!"_ thought the boy happily as he raced to the local pet store.

* * *

Len looked around at all of the pets in the store. There were cats, dogs, but the fish caught his eyes.

 _"Should i get a gold fish?" "Naw, too common." "Whatever the hell this is? Wait, 30 gallons MINIMUM! I have no room for that!"_

Then he saw a shelf with fish in individual cups. The shelf was labled **Betta Fish.**

Len walked over to the shelf, full of the betta fish ranging from $3 females to $50 expensive breeds. He examined the fish en each cup rejecting it for its color or gasping at the insane price tag.

Just as he was about to leave the store, a certain twintailed tealette walked up to him.

"Hello Len-Kun", greeted the girl. "What brings you here?"

Len looked over to her, and noticed the name tag on her shirt.

"Oh, Miku, you work here?"

"Yeah, it's my family's buisness..." replied the girl. "Anyway, what are you here for?"

"I'm interested in a betta fish. Could you help me?"

"Sure!" "Which one do you like?"

Len paused.

"Well, they're either not the right color, or too expensive..."

"I'll tell you what", said Miku. "I'll help you get a tank and everything, and I'll call you if any bettas that you may like come in." "And since we're friends, I can give you a discount", said the girl with a wink.

"Thanks a lot Miku!"

"So what kind of betta would you like?"

"Umm, preferably a yellow one, that's female, I like the female's fins better", replied Len.

"Ok then! Just let me go get the things you will need!"

After that, Len paid and left the store with all of the things.

* * *

Len was walking home all by himself down the road to his apartment building. He then noticed an odd looking man on the side of the road with a small table and sign.

 _Betta For Sale_

 _"The Irony"_ thought Len.

He went over to see the stand. It only had one fish there.

"Good evening young boy."

"Good evening sir. I just happened to see your sign for bettas, and I was buying one."

"Would you like to have Rin for free?"

"Who's Rin?" asked Len

The man pointed down to the cup on the table. He then saw a yellow betta, just like the one he specified to Miku.

"Can I?"

"Go ahead! She needs a good home, and you look like someone that can care for her."

Len nodded and took the cup gently in his hands. What was odd was the fish seemed to swim up to examine him, and looked at him in the eyes.

The man chuckled and said, "Rin seems to like you. Last time I gave her to someone, she freaked them out, but you seem different boy."

Len rose is eyebrow as he looked towards the man.

"Anyways, thank you sir, I'll look after her. Do you need me to check in with you?"

"I was just about to ask about that. You have a phone young boy?"

"Yeah."

He have the phone number to the man.

"Well, thank you for the fish, I'll take care of her."

The man gave him a nod.

Just as Len left the stand, the man looked at him in the distance and mumbled _"I wish you well Rin..."_

* * *

"Ugh" groaned Len. "Is setting up a tank that hard?"

He was sitting at his desk, all of the tank's contents spread out on the table. His attempt to set up the take was not working, and caused him to give up after 30 minutes. He then whipped out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hi Miku", said the boy. "Could you help me set up my tank?"

"Sure thing!" came the reply from the other end. "Wait, I thought you don't have a fish yet?"

"It's a long story, but I got one I like."

"Ummm, okkayyyyyy I can help you with that",, came the reply.

"Ok, I owe you one Miku."

After about another hour or so, he was able to put "Rin" in the tank.

"Ok, I went through all this trouble, you better not die on me ok?"

As strange as it seemed, the fish seemed to nod in reply.

 _"That's odd. I must be seeing things from being tired. I'll go to sleep now."_

And with that, he plopped onto his bed, drifting off to sleep...

* * *

Len woke up the next morning. But something seemed odd. There was something holding him down from behind him, preventing him from getting up.

He looked to see a blonde girl cuddling him from behind him. She was peacefully asleep, still tightly clinging on to him. The girl had short blonde hair, hair clips thta help up her hair, and a small white bow. Her outfit was just a simple, plain white dress.

"Ehh!?" was Len's reaction.

With an "OOF!" he fell off of the bed to wake up the girl.

"Hmmm?" groaned the girl as she woke up.

"W-who are you?" stammered Len.

"I'm Rin, you fish! Well, I'm in my human form now..." said the girl looking off into the distance.

Len looked over to the fish tank. Everything was normal, except for the fact that Rin was missing.

"So you're telling me that man gave me a transforming betta fish?!" shouted Len in astonishment.

"Well, we used our family's magic to transform me into a fish, but it wore off..." "He wanted to find me a suitable husband. And he thought _you_ seemed like a good choice."

"H-husband?!"

"And one more thing." She got off of the bed and wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"Let's seal it with a kiss ok?"

And before he could even reply, Rin's lips were on his.

* * *

So how was the first chap? I'm really into taking care of betta fish right now, and I all ready love mine to bits. She always swims to the top of the bowl when she sees me... But I'm getting off topic. I hope you enjoyed this chap, please read and review. This is derp, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to another chapter of Betta Love! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chap! My fish Rin is still alive, and I love her to bits. Thanks, please enjoy!

* * *

Rin's lips were smashed against Len's. The sudden kiss shocked Len, and he had no response to the girl's lips. She then broke off the kiss, and looked at the boy in the eye.

"Now it's sealed!" said the girl.

Len was beyond confused at the moment, at what had just happened. He only stared into the girl's bright blue orbs.

"So here's the deal. Since we sealed the deal, I can live with you for the rest of your life okay?"

Len gave a slow nod.

"So how are you gonna sleep here?""

"In bed with you."

"How are you gonna buy food?"

"You'll buy it right?"

"Clothes?"

"Take me shopping!"

Len was beyond bewildered. A girl that would live with him ANNND freeload off of him? Better give the man a call.

As if on que, Len's phone began to ring with the man's number.

"Hello?"

"Ah hello young boy. How's Rin?"

Len replied, "You didn't tell me that you would give me your daughter!"

"Well, would you like me to come over to explain?"

"YES, DEFINAT-"

Len was cut off by a certain sound of a thud. Rin had knocked over Len's small potted plant.

"Agh!"

Len ran over to clean up the tucking the phone in between his shoulder and cheek.

"Yeah, just please come over. My address is (Insert Aparment number and stuff)"

The man replied, "Will do. I will be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay, bye."

Len hung up the phone, and looked at Rin. Her dress was covered in dirt, and she looked at Len with shame.

"Are you mad at me?" asked the girl.

"Yes because you basically killed my plant, and no because I could just get another one."

She remained silent.

"Well, if we are really going to stay together forever, we might as well get to know one another."

"I'm Len. I-"

"I know."

"How?" asked the boy.

"I heard you talking to the girl on the phone when I was in the fish tank. Are you planning to cheat on me?"

"No, but it's not like we have an established relationship yet."

"Touche"

The two both remained silent, until the doorbell rang. Len stood up to get the door. When he opened the door, he saw the same man from yesterday at the door.

"Hello young boy."

"Hello. Please come in," replied Len.

The man entered the house and sat down in the chair at Len's table.

"So what is this entire thing about?" asked Len as he sat down.

"Well, I wanted to get my daughter a good husband. And you seemed like a good candidate."

"And how would you know that? I'm just some random guy like most other people at my school," replied Len

"Well, there's something special about you."

Then Rin perked up and said, "We sealed it."

Her father gasped.

"You did!? Well, young boy, meet your fiance!"

Len only rolled his eyes.

"So what does turning a person into a betta fish have to do with getting married?"

"Well, I didn't know how else to approach you young boy. So I just used our family's magic!"

"Well thanks, now I'm forced to marry a girl I don't even know at all!" shouted Len clearly frustrated and confused.

He saw Rin cower down in the background, looking sad. She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

 ** _"Aw crap, not those eyes,"_** thought Len.

"Fine, she can stay," said Len with reluctance in his voice. "But on one condition. She'll have to provide for herself, as my parents only send me so much money to keep me alive in here."

"That would not be a problem," replied her father. "I'll send her money."

Len was all ready regretting his decision.

"Fine. I'll take care of her."

He gave Len an nod, and stood up to leave.

"Please, treat my daughter well. After all she will be your wife one day."

And with that, he left.

"Rin."

"Yes?" she replied.

He sat on his bed, and patted the spot next to him. she walked over to where he was and sat down.

"Listen. I know we sealed the deal and all, but I can't just 'love' you off of the bat okay?"

She gave him a nod in reply.

"But, I promise you if you give me the time, I can fall in love."

Rin sensed the sincerity in his voice.

"Okay", she replied with a smile.

She then proceeded to attack Len with a glomp and plant small kisses all over of his face.

"If you want to know my answer, I all ready fell in love with you!" exclaimed the girl.

Before Len could struggle or argue, she proceeded to smash her lips on his once more. This time, Len responded. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back. They would've gone on, but a certain tealette was staring at the two in shock.."

"L-len, you never told me you had a girlfriend!" exclaimed Miku.

The two immediately flushed a bright red, and looked at the girl.

"W-well, what brings you here Miku?"

She replied, "I wanted to make sure you set up your tank correctly. But I noticed you had no fish in the tank, and I heard all of that shuffling from you room."

"You see Miku", said Len. "I didn't really get a fish, I just wanted to get it set up the tank."

"Ohh, so you wanted to save time so you could do 'it' with your girlfriend here?" teased Miku.

"N-no!" stammered Len. "We're not that far yet!"

"I'm just kidding. Plus, I'm surprised a girl would handle a guy like you Len."

"WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE AN OFFENESE?!" shouted Len, with his pride hurting.

"Anyway, who are you?" asked Miku.

"Oh, I'm Rin. And we're more that a couple. He's my fiance!" she shouted enthusiastically as she glomped the poor boy once more.

"Wow Len, when did you propose?" asked Miku.

"AGH THIS IS KILLING ME!"

Miku giggled.

"Well, I better leave you two at it. Kaito is waiting for me y'know."

"What, you and Kaito are going to do 'it' today?" asked Len in fairly teasing tone.

"I-it's nothing like that."

"Suureee."

"ANYWAYS, bye."

Miku then proceeded to leave Len's apartment.

After she was gone, Len spoke up.

"Remind me to NEVER leave the door unlocked ever again okay?"

Rin only nodded.

"You wanna resume where we left off?" asked Rin.

"What do yo-"

Rin smashed her lips on his for the third time that Saturday morning.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chap. I'm thinking of finishing this story at about 6-8 chapters. What do you guys think? Please leave a review, and thanks for reading. This is derp, signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! I'm back with another chap of this story. You guys seem to enjoy this story, so I decided I'm going to aim for 10-12 chapters! And my fish, Rin, is as happy as ever! Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Time skip, Two weeks later**

Len was sitting at his desk that Friday evening, doing his homework and studied for his tests. He was frustrated on a math problem that he was currently working on.

 ** _"Ugh, do we really need this for our future?",_** thought Len.

Rin walked into his room with a small tray with food, which she then set down on the table.

"Oh. Thanks Rin."

"No problem! Anything for you Len-Kun!" replied Rin.

It had been two weeks since the little "incident". Len was used to having her around in his apartment room. She kept him the company he originally wanted from a pet.

"Len-Kun, you shouldn't strain yourself too much. You've been working really hard lately, so I've been wanting to help you releive a little stress."

Len looked over to her.

"What is it?" asked Len, clearly curious.

Rin then flushed red a bit.

"Well, w-would you l-like a massage?" asked Rin, stuttering.

Len replied, "On the shoulders I guess."

Rin smiled and nodded. She then placed her hands on his shoulders and began to squeeze lightly.

"Aahhh~" came the reply to the stimulation.

He continued on his schoolwork while Rin was there, massaging his shoulders.

"Thank you Rin, I feel better now", said Len.

She nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek as she left the room.

Len decided to take a break and lean back in his chair. He thought of how if he didn't want to get a pet, that maybe this wouldn't really happen. He was happy it happened. He had a cute girl after him, and he no longer felt lonely. As much as her immediate arrival into his life astonished him, he accepted it willingly, as a positive turn in his life.

He then remembered the unfinished meal on the table, and mentally thanked Rin again and began to eat.

 _ **"Her cooking is really good",**_ thought Len.

He enjoyed the meal prepared by her, which was Vietnamese pho (Bruh, I'm viet, and that stuff is GOOD). He slurped the noodles up from his chopsticks and within ten minutes, he was finished. As if on que, Rin came in the room to pick up the empty tray.

"Rin, thanks for the meal."

"No problem!" was the girl's reply.

Then, Len gulped a small lump down in his throat.

"Hey Rin?"

"Yes Len-Kun?" replied Rin.

"After you put the dishes in the sink, could I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure thing!"

She proceeded to leave the room. A few minutes later, she came back to the room.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" asked Rin.

Len gulped once more.

"Well, I wanted to say I'm thankful for all you've done for me for the past two weeks. I mean, for a stranger like me, you do all this for me. But why do you do all of this?"

Rin moved over to sit on the bed, and gestured for Len to sit down next to her.

"I'll tell you why. It was love at first sight when I saw you walking down the road from the little cup. And I'm treating you like this because I need to be ready for the day I become you wife."

She them wrapped her arms around Len and leaned her head on his shoulder.

She them whispered in his ear, _"I love you."_

Len froze. He just slowly processed what Rin had just said to him. He let those three words sink into him once more.

 _"I love you."_

Once more.

 _"I love you."_

Third time's a charm.

 _"I love you."_

After that Len then all of a sudden returned the embrace. The force knocked the two into a lying position on the bed. They were facing one another, foreheads touching, staring into one another's eyes. they were both blushing a bright shade of red, and remained silent.

"Len-kun..."

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"As strange as this is, it's not love, but I like like you, like a girlfriend like."

Len's face immediately went red, and he looked away.

"Len-Kun."

Len turned his head to look at Rin in the eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that. I like you too", replied Rin.

Then for once, Len smashed his lips onto Rin's in a deep kiss. They both laid there on the bed, embracing one another, continuing in their sweet, tender, and passionate moment.

Afterwards, the two broke off panting, looking one another in the eyes.

"Rin, I love you."

"WAHHH LEN-KUN DAISUKI!" exclaimed Rin as she glomped Len once more.

Instead of resisting, Len hugged her back and smiled at her little antic.

 ** _"She'll never change huh. It's fine, I love her this way."_** thought Len.

Then Rin snuggled her face into Len's chest and began fell asleep. Lightly chuckling to himself, he pulled his blanket over them, and snuggled along with her as he too, fell asleep.

 **The Next Morning**

Len woke up the next morning in the usual fashion. Rin cuddling him from behind, and the covers being pulled over him. He undid Rin's arms that were around him, and got up and sat on the edge of his bed examining her face. He brushed a small bit of hear off of her face and smiled.

"Hmmm, you're awake now Len-Kun?"

"Rise and shine Rin", said Len as he gave her a peck.

Before he could get her out of bed, she quickly pulled him back under the covers and buried her face in his chest once more.

"Rin, c'mon, it's 9 in the morning."

"That's so early", came the muffled complaint.

Len then forced himself up, dragging her along with him, and was about to leave the room until Rin tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"We should get you an actual fish", said Rin.

Len looked at the tank and laughed a little, seeing that it was empty, with just water and the filter cycling.

"I think we should", said Len with a small grin. "A real one this time."

And with that, Rin and Len set off to the kitchen to make food that very morning.

* * *

So how was this chap? As always, please leave a review and I'll see you guys later.

This is derp, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello once again! I am back with the fourth chapter of this story. My Betta Rin is fine. She nipped at my finger today and it was just so adorable! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

"Len-Kun, isn't this one pretty?"

Len took Rin to the pet store to pick out a betta fish for both of them to keep.

"How about this blue one?" asked Rin.

"Rin, I don't have that kind of budget..."

They continued looking at the fish in the store, until Rin set her eyes on one particular fish.

"Ooh, what about that one?!", she said looking at a yellow male one.

"Well, I suppose 1000 yen (About 8-10 US dollars) isn't too bad."

He brought it to the counter where Miku was working at the cash register.

"Will that be it?" asked the tealette.

"Yeah."

"1000 yen please."

Len pulled out his wallet to hand her to money to pay for the thing.

As Miku gave back Len's change, she teased, "Buying a gift for your _fiance_ eh?"

Rin overheard that and said, "Yeah, Len-Kun is the best fiance ever!"

Len gave a light chuckle and gave Rin a pat on the head.

"Hey!" pouted the girl.

She tried patting Len on the head, but the boy was much taller than her (A/N, yes, Len is not Shota height in this story. Think of him like Kaito's height.)

Len just stood there teasing her as she attempted to jump up and touch his head.

"Should've drank your milk Rin!"

"I did!"

Miku was standing there at the counter giggling at the two.

"You two are so adorable, I swear. Invite me to your wedding okay?"

"Rin forgot about getting Len back and replied, "Sure thing Miku-chan!"

And with that, they left the store.

 **Back at Len's Apartment  
**

Len was busy setting up the fish tank, while Rin was busy staring at the fish.

"I'm going to name you Oliver!"

Len said, "Interesting name. If you don't mind me asking, why did you do pick that name?"

"Oh! There was this newborn baby he reminded me of that I babysitted for my Mom's friend. He was so adorable! He had an eye infection, so he always had bandages around his eye, and was blonde. The black spot on the fish's eye and the yellow color over all reminded me of that."

"Well, do you know how he is now?"

"I haven't seen him, but I heard he's doing fine in elementary. And his parents both died..."

"Would you want to visit him? We're free tomorrow since it's Sunday tomorrow. And if he has no parent's I think he'd appreciate the visitors."

"Sure! My Mom told me his new home address."

The Len suddenly perked up.

"Oi, the tank is ready!" said Len changing the subject.

"Okay!" replied Rin as she brought the cup over.

She was about to open the lid and dump him in until Len frantically shouted at her.

"WAIT! We have to submerge the cup in the water first so that he can get used to the temperature! We don't want him dying from shock!"

"Oh, oops."

Len sighed, and floated the cup in the water and looked over to Rin, who was squealing with couldn't help but chuckle and pat her on the head. Leving his hand on her head, he then moved to give her a peck on her forehead.

"You're just too adorable sometimes Rinny..."

Rin's face went red at Len calling her that affectionately.

"A-ahh, Len-Kun..." came the girl, having no reply to his affection.

Len then looked over at the clock. It was 1:30 P.M.

"Hey Rin, wanna go shopping? The mall isn't that far of a walk from here."

Rin perked up and replied, "Oh yeah sure!"

 **After shopping**

Len opened the front door of his apartment, letting Rin and himself inside. It was 5 in the evening.

"Len-Kun, I never knew you were such a pretty boy."

"Well, I like that kinda clothing", replied Len.

He opened up his bags and laid out what he bought on the floor.

"2 Pairs of Vans, Skinny Khakis, a button up, and pretty much everything we bought."

"Len-Kun, don't you think you bought a little too much clothing?" asked Rin.

"BUT THERE WAS A SALE!" replied Len.

 ** _"And I thought he would be the one being dragged around and complaining, but that was me instead."_**

And in a flash, Len came out of the bathroom wearing his new clothes. He was wearing black Vans, the skinny khakis, and a light blue button up with the sleeves rolled up, and buttoned to the neck.

"Wow, you look really cool Len-Kun. I bet people at school don't know that you're this dressy."

"No they don't, since we're all wearing uniforms. I mean, this is the kinda stuff I wear outside of school", replied Len.

Rin laughed as she gave Len a quick peck on the cheek.

"You fashionista!" joked Rin.

Len laughed along as the two happily continued throughout the evening.

"Len-Kun, you want to make dinner together?"

"Sure!"

The two went to the kitchen to make something for them to eat.

Rin set a pot of water on the stove to make pasta. Just as she added it and began stirring, Len wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top or her shoulder while gently pecking her on the cheek.

"L-len-Kun..." stuttered the girl.

"Hmm?"

"W-what are y-you doing?" asked Rin.

"Being affectionate Rinny", said Len as he snuggled into her neck more.

"Len-Kun you dummy..."

 **Later that night**

Rin and Len were all snuggled up in bed together that night. They were in silence, until Rin spoke up.

"Len-Kun, would you have children when we get married?"

Len immediately flushed up and looked away for a moment.

"W-well, that's what most married couples do..." "So I'm sure we'll have children."

They were both in silence once more.

"Well, I think you would be a good father Len-Kun."

"Really?"

She replied, "Yeah, you're loving, caring, and have a really good personality."

"Well, what would we even name them?"

"Rinto and Lenka?"

"Haha, not happening."

Rin snuggled into Len's chest and slowly, the two began to fall asleep.

 **The next morning**

Rin and Len woke up the next morning to find that something, or rather, someone was sandwiched in between them.

"Rinny, what's that?"

"Huh?" replied a sleepy voice.

Both Rin and Len noticed a little blonde boy in between them.

"Oliver?!"

"The tank was too cold Mom and Dad."

"WHAT!?" shouted Rin and Len together.

The two could not help but notice the tank was without a fish once more.

"Len-Kun, you shoould call my Dad."

* * *

So how was this chap guys? I hope you guys enjoyed reading the story. Thanks, and I'll see you guys in the next one.

This is derp, signing off.


End file.
